


Play Your Song

by mywritingsaboutwrestlers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cheating, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hospital, Metal Band!Elias, Smut, and theres blood, elias doens't do the cheating btw, elias is in a metal band, its a thing now, reader does get stabbed, reader getss emotional, so theres that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingsaboutwrestlers/pseuds/mywritingsaboutwrestlers
Summary: Reader and Elias have been friends forever. He comes back from tour with his band and runs into reader at a club. They get into a fight at his house, the reader runs, and something horrible happens.





	Play Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> WWE stands for WALK WITH ELIAS! Another fic by yours truly

           You slammed the front door shut behind you, ignoring your boyfriend-well, ex-boyfriend now-yelling for you to wait. You weren’t going to wait. You didn’t care what he had to say, not after that. You knew you two had been drifting, but you had wanted to fix it. You had done everything you could to try and fix everything, tried to make things work, but he had continued to drift. And now you had every reason to leave his ass behind. You heard the front door open. He chased you down, grabbing your arm, forcing you to turn around. You reacted, slapping him hard. You ripped your arm away, stomping away to your car. Once inside, you drove away. Your vision was blurry-when had you started crying? You went straight to your apartment. You heard the soft guitar playing, but ignored it, going inside your apartment. You broke down once inside. Broken sobs escaped you, images of what  _he_ had done. You could still see him on top of that girl, you could hear the moans, you could hear and see  _everything_. And it hurt so much. You knew you had been drifting, but why hadn’t he just broken up with you? Why hadn’t he just let you go instead of dragging you along and making you think everything might turn out okay?

———-

           “Come on, we’re all going out and I think it would be really good for you.”

           It had been two months and you had been in a slump. Your best friend wanted you to go out, but you could barely get out of bed most days just to go to work. You looked at her from where you were laying. She had her hand son her hips, eyebrow raised.

           “You don’t even have to get super dressed up. It’s just to a local club. Music, dancing, cute guys.”

           You looked down at the floor, your lips pressed into a tight line. The bed shifted and dipped as she sat on the edge of it.

           “Look, I know you’re angry. You have every damn right to be. But I know for a fact that you need to get out. If you stay here, then he fucking wins and you know what? I know you’re going to fucking hate that. So, come on. I know you want to go dancing.”

           You did miss going out with your friends. You had liked dancing, you had liked going out and getting drinks. It made you happy. A sigh escaped you. You slowly sat up.

           Your best friend whooped and hollered, standing up to jump up and down. You couldn’t help smiling as you got out of bed, walking over to your closet. “You need to shower first! You stink!” She shoved you towards the bathroom while laughing. You rolled your eyes.

           “Whatever, Charlotte!” You went into the bathroom. “In that case, you can pick out my clothes, but nothing to revealing!”

           She grinned wide as you disappeared into the bathroom to take a hot shower. You took your time in the shower to wash your hair and scrub yourself. Once done, you wrapped yourself in a towel, drying off as much as you could. You went into your room to see it empty. An outfit was laid out on your bed, a smile on your face when you saw that is was dressy and cute, but still comfortable. You got dressed in the cute blouse and black skinny jeans, dragging your converse onto your feet. You did your hair, leaving it down. You did your makeup how you wanted and then headed out to the living room where Charlotte was. She looked up from her phone, grinning when she saw you.

           “Sweet! Come on, the girls are waiting at the club already!” She grabbed her car keys, pulling on your arm. You couldn’t help laughing.

           “Let me grab my damn phone and keys!” You grabbed the items and stuffed them into your pockets. She yanked you out the door, barely letting you lock it as she dragged you down the stairs. You were giggling as you went. “I’ll be the designated driver, alright?”

           “Good, because I want to drink tonight!” you laughed as you got into her car. She drove to the club, parking in the large parking complex across the street. She continued dragging you around, the both of you giggling as you got in lone for the club. It seemed to be a busy night, but that had never stopped you from coming out here before. Charlotte informed you that everyone was already inside. You could feel the bass of the music already, thumping through you and making you excited. This was a good idea. You had been in a slump for too long. The bouncer at the door gave you a big smile.

           “Hey, girls! Long time no see!”

           “Hey, Roman! How’s it going?” you asked.

           He shrugged. “It’s going. I’m off early tonight to go be with Dean, so that’s a plus.”

           You patted his arm. “How is Dean? Staying out of trouble, I hope.” You knew better, though.

           Roman laughed at that, gray eyes crinkling. “I wish. He’s a detective, so he’s always getting into trouble. But I trust him to take care of himself.” He pulled the ropes aside for you. “You girls go have fun, alright? It’s good seeing you again.” He pulled you in for a quick one-armed hug before you went inside.

           Charlotte went to the bar, you pushing through the crowd of bodies to follow. Once there, you ordered a few shots, downing them quickly while Charlotte got a bottle of water.

           “You made it!”

           You turned to see Naomi and Becky. You were yanked into a group hug by them.

           “Hey guys!” You smiled wide at them.

           “We should go dance!” Naomi shouted over the loud music. “There are a lot of attractive men here tonight and I’m sure you could go for being flirted with.” She winked at you, brushing her hair over her shoulder, practically glowing in the black lights with her neon tipped braids and her light-colored attire. “Come on!” She grabbed your hand, dragging you onto the dancefloor with the others following suit. You could already feel those two shots buzzing through you. You swayed and jumped in the crowd, laughing. You hadn’t felt this good in ages. A pair of hands found your waist. You whipped around, ready to hit someone, but a grin took over your face.

           “Elias!” You launched yourself into his arms, hugging him around his neck.

           He chuckled, holding you close. “Hey there, princess!” he shouted over the music. “Long time no see!”

           You pulled away, grinning up at him. You played with the ends of his hair a bit. “You haven’t changed much!”

           “Not many people change in the span of a few months!” He rubbed little circles into your waist. “You look good!”

           You blushed, smiling up at him even wider. “So do you! How was the tour? The band still making money?”

           Elias was a lead guitarist in a heavy metal band that had been touring the country, opening for much better-known bands. You loved their music. You had always loved watching Elias play. He played with such passion, banging his head, hair flying about him. He played beautifully.

           “You know how it is! We make money, we tour, but we’re on break right now for a few months. We might be getting a contract soon!” He was grinning wide.

           “Really, that’s great!”    

           You both had started swaying softly despite the loud, heavy, fast beat of the music playing. You would be lying if you said you hadn’t had a huge crush on him and had had one for a long time, but you had pushed those feelings away when he had dated someone and then you ended up with your ex, so things between you two could be tense at times. He let out a sigh, pulling you to his chest. His hand rested on the back of your head, holding your face to him. You felt warm and safe there. He pulled back with a smile.

           “How are things with what’s-his-name?” he asked.

           You frowned, looking down. “He cheated on me, so I broke up with him. Tonight’s the first night I’ve been out in almost two months.” You looked back up at Elias. He looked fucking livid, greenish eyes raging.

           “That bastard. I knew he was never good for you, but I didn’t want to say anything because you were happy.”

           You shrugged. “I think I’ll live. Charlotte convinced me to get myself back out to get back at him, show that I’m happier without him.” You smiled, but froze when your eyes went over his shoulder. Your ex was leaning against the bar, glaring at you. “Shit.”

           “What?” Elias asked, turning to look behind him. You grabbed his cheek, keeping him looking at you.

           “My ex is here, and he doesn’t look very happy.”

           “Fuck him. You came here to have a good time and dammit you  _deserve_  to have a good time.” He pulled you closer, smirking down at you through his thick beard. “Dance with me. Let’s really piss him off.” He took hold of your wrists to shift your hands behind his neck, his hands finding your hips. He rocked his hips against you, you following suit with your own, your cheeks turning a bright shade of red. You had never done anything like this with Elias, usually sticking to hugs and purely platonic touches. But this felt like it held a little something more than that. Eventually, you two went to get more drinks, the night turning into a blur for both of you.

———-

           You woke up in your bed the next morning. You groaned loudly when the sunlight streaming into your window hit your face. You rolled over, almost landing on a piece of paper that was folded neatly for you on the pillow. Grabbing it, you stumbled out of bed to see that you were still in your clothes from last night, sans sneakers. You went into your kitchen, seeing a bottle of Advil and a glass of water waiting for you. You took the Advil and guzzled the water before opening the note.

            _It was wonderful seeing you. It was one of the funnest nights I’ve had in a long time. Charlotte and I had to get you home safe. You almost decked your ex, which I would have loved to see, but you could barely stand. Come to our old diner spot tonight at six. We can catch up somewhere that isn’t a loud club and there won’t be any alcohol._

_-Elias_

           You smiled. You started nursing your headache, taking it easy throughout the day until about four. You started getting ready, showering and then getting dressed. You opted for some looser jeans, a t shirt, and your sneakers. You grabbed a jacket. You did your usual makeup and hairstyling. Once done, it was almost five forty-five. The diner was just around the corner from your house, about a ten-minute walk. You grabbed your things and headed out. It was still a little light out, optimal for walking in.

           You reached the diner and went inside to see Elias already sitting at the table you two always sat at in the back corner. You grinned, walking over and sliding into the booth across from him. He grinned at you. His hair was up in a messy bun, his greenish eyes twinkling.

           “I’m glad you made it, princess.” His smile never faltered. “I asked the waitress to wait until you got here. That’s okay, right?”

           “Yeah, thanks ‘Lias.” At that moment, the waitress stopped by for drink orders. You gave them to her. “So, how are the boys and girls? Bo and Curtis still rocking in? Do you and Finn still argue about who’s the better guitarist? How about Alexa? She still killing it on vocals?”

           Elias chuckled. “Slow down a little there. I can only answer so many questions. Bo and Curtis are still rocking it on drums and bass. It’s kind of funny to watch them. They still bicker like an old married couple. Yes, Finn and I still argue. It’s all in good fun, though, as you well know. Alexa kills it more so than usual, especially since we might be getting that record deal. I’m afraid she might strain her vocal chords, but she usually takes care of herself.”

           “And you? How is the guitar playing?”

           “You can come to my place and I can show you. I miss having you over for just me and you singing it out.”

           You shook your head with a large smile. “It has been a long time since we did that. Since just before you went on tour.”

           The waitress stopped by with your drinks and took your food orders.

           “Yeah. I think you should come over when you get a chance. We can hang, we can jam a little together, we can-“

           “Well, look what we have here.”

           You glared over as your ex sauntered over, slamming his hands down on the table.

           “Moving on pretty quickly, babe.”

           Elias sighed and got out of his seat, standing to his full height. Your ex looked up at him, trying so hard to hide the fear on his face and failing miserably. “You’re one to talk. Now, go away. I really don’t want to have to do something that I won’t regret.”

           Your ex looked like he was trying to find something to say, but then he turned and left. You smiled as Elias sat back down. “Thank you,” you said with a smile. “He was always scared of you.”

           “Really? Why?”

           You raised an eyebrow. “’Lias, you’re a very huge dude. You’re not small by any means.” You looked at his arms shown by his tank top. He had always been a very large dude, all muscled and tall. You had always liked that about him. It was the first thing that you had noticed about him, and then it had been those striking, intense eyes. You had wanted to talk to him, but didn’t due to him being intimidating. He had approached you first, flirting with you heavily, but backed off when you had shown little interest. You didn’t have much interest at the time. You just wanted to talk to him.

           “You thinkin’ a whole in the table.”

           You smiled up at him, smiling. “Yeah, just thinking about how we met. I still think it’s funny how much you flirted with me.”

           He chuckled. “Well, when someone as beautiful as you walks into the bar you’re playing at, then you need to talk to her in hopes she’ll give you even a moment of her time.”

           You blushed. “You think I’m beautiful?”

           “Well, yeah. I’ve always thought you were. You still are, and I know you always will be.” The smile he gave you was soft. He opened his mouth to say something else, but your food arrived. The waitress walked away. “Do you want to come over after this and jam?” He took a bite of his food.

           You smiled. “I think I can manage that.”

           He grinned, digging into his food. You made idle conversation, him talking about the concerts and crowds, you talking about work and your times with Charlotte and the girls. Dinner was a nice affair, further solidifying your huge crush on the man in front of you. He was so sweet to you, always ready with an ear for listening, a shoulder to cry on, and company for when you were lonely.

———-

           You went straight to his house afterwards. He had a cute little place, one that had become a second home for you in due time. You crashed on his couch, kicking your shoes off. Elias disappeared for a minute, going to grab his beloved acoustic guitar, Delilah. You relaxed into the soft cushions. Elias reappeared strumming his guitar, tuning her as he sat down on the couch. He started playing softly, looking over at you. It was a song you two had played together many times before: Photograph by Ed Sheeran. It was a favorite of yours, one he had been reluctant to learn, but when he saw you smiling while listening to it on the radio one day, he learned how to play it just for you.

           You smiled at him and started singing softly. Your eyes closed as you lost yourself in the song, your smile still soft. Near the end of the song, the strumming had stopped. You opened you eyes to ask why he had stopped, but before you could do anything, his lips were on yours. Your eyes widened in shock. He pulled away when you didn’t respond, fear on his face. “I’m sorry.” He stood up. “You should probably go. That was highly inappropriate of me.”

           You stood up, grabbing his arm. “Elias-“

           “Just go,” he whispered, sounding utterly heartbroken.

           You looked down at your hands. You wanted to say something, to tell him it was okay, but you were frozen in your spot.

           “Please, go!” he shouted.

           You jumped. You tugged your shoes on as quickly as you could, leaving as quick as you could. Tears were streaming down your cheeks at this point as you went down the street, walking the several blocks to your house. You were crying so hard that you didn’t see the man in the alley you passed. He grabbed you, slamming you against the wall of the building. You screamed, lashing out to slap him. He slammed you back again, your vision blurring.

           “Give me your fucking wallet,” he growled. He pulled a knife out of his pocket, pressing it to your stomach. You froze. “Give it to me!”

           “What’s going on over there?!” a woman shouted.

           There was a moment where everything seemed to stop. The man looked scared, lunging forward a bit. Pain blossomed across your stomach and the man bolted. The woman was in front of you now, yelling for someone to get help. You slid down the wall as the pain grew worse. You looked down to see blood staining your shirt, and it was spreading fast. It hurt, why did it fucking hurt? It was starting to get harder and harder to breathe, you were wheezing. The woman was still screaming, people starting to gather in the darkness of the alley. Sirens could be heard in the distance, but you couldn’t stay awake.

———-

           “Is she going to be alright?”

           You knew that voice. That sounded like Charlotte.

           “The knife pierced her lung.” You didn’t know who that was. “She quit breathing for quite a while and she almost died. The blood loss alone was dangerous, but that lung was the thing that almost killed her. She’s going to need to stay here for a couple days, maybe longer.”

           It was quiet, the only sound were the soft footfalls as someone approached the bed. “Hey, honey, it’s Charlotte. I don’t know if you can hear me or not, but the doctor said it would be a good idea to talk to you, so you know you’re not alone. I’m here. The girls are going to be here in a little bit. We tried getting hold of Elias, but he wouldn’t answer his phone.”

           You heard rapid beeping as your heartrate sped up at his name.

           “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’ll try again.”

           That was comforting. Your heartrate slowed. Your eyes opened not long after, blinking against the harsh light of the hospital room. Charlotte was smiling at you.

           “Hey, I knew you could hear me! Let me go get the doctor!”

———-

           Two weeks later, you were back in your apartment, a little doped up on pain pills, with Charlotte helping you out. No one could get a hold of Elias. Charlotte had gone by his house, but he had told her to leave. When she said your name, he had slammed the door in her face and shouted at her. It made your heart hurt almost as bad as your stab wound. Even you had tried calling him and texting him with no reply.

           “Charlotte, can I tell you something?” you asked.

           “Sure, you can tell me anything.”

           “The night I was stabbed, I was at Elias’ house.” You looked down at your hands. “We were playing our-my song. He kissed me.”

           Charlotte stopped what she was doing in the kitchen to look over at you, her brow furrowed.

           “He pulled away before I could react like I wanted to, and he told me to leave. I wanted to tell him it was okay, but he made me leave…” Tears welled up in your eyes. “I froze, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him and tell him and now he won’t talk to me and I just want to talk to him. I miss him, but I think he hates m-“

           “No, no he doesn’t.” She frowned. “You go get in your pajamas. I’m going to run to the store and get you some stuff. You make yourself comfy, get your comfiest blanket, your comfiest pajamas, all of your comfiest stuff, okay? I won’t be longer than an hour.”

           You nodded. You watched her walk out the door. You went into your room, doing as she told before settling on the couch all bundled up, careful of the stitches and gauze on your stomach. You turned on your TV and started watching an HBO movie.

———-

           Charlotte was banging on his door, yelling for him to open it. “Open your fucking door, Elias! I know you’re home, your motorcycle is outside!” She slammed her fist against the door.

           “Fucking Christ!” The door swung open, showing Elias with his hair in a bun wearing plaid pajama pants and nothing else. “What the fuck do you want?”

           “You fucking fucker!” Charlotte forced her way into his house, crossing her arms angrily and glaring at him. “You don’t return my calls, you don’t answer my texts, you do the same to her! Do you even read them or listen to them?”

           Elias rolled his eyes, shutting the door. “I deleted all of it, Char. You should go. I don’t need to deal with this shit.”

           “No.” She approached him, fury in her eyes. She jabbed her finger against his chest. “When she needs you most, you won’t give her the time of day. You didn’t even let her respond when you kissed her and now look what happened!”

           “What? She upset or something? Since when does she have the right! She led me on!” Elias was yelling, getting in Charlotte’s face.

           Charlotte’s shoulders slumped. “You really didn’t read or listen to any of ‘em…” She grabbed his shoulders, making him look at her. He was still breathing hard expecting her to yell at him. He was ready to retort, to scream back at her. “She got stabbed that night, E. She was getting mugged and got stabbed.”

           Greenish eyes grew wide as Elias looked down at her. “W-What? No, that can’t be-“

           “She was walking home, it was dark, some guy grabbed her, and when someone went to stop him, he stabbed her. She almost died, E. She quit breathing and she lost so much blood that they weren’t sure she was gonna make it.” Charlotte had tears in her eyes. “That’s why we’ve been trying to contact you. She’s been torn up by your reaction and then she’s hurt on top of that.”

           Elias felt his legs start to shake. You got hurt. You got hurt because he kicked you out. He kicked you out because he read the situation wrong.  _It’s my fault_ , he thought. “I, where is she?”

           “She’s at home. She was in the hospital until this morning. When she was going in and out in the ambulance, they said she kept asking for you, crying and saying she was sorry.” Charlotte took his hands. “She thinks I’m at the store right now getting her some stuff, but I think you should be the one going to her. She needs you more than she needs me right now. I have a list of things she wants from the store.” She dug around in her purse, pulling out a folded piece of paper.

           Elias took the list, hands shaking, tears streaming down his cheeks. “What if she doesn’t want to see me?”

           “She does. She’s also heavily doped up on pain meds. I suggest you hurry before she realizes I’m not coming back to her apartment.”

           Elias nodded, rushing to get dressed. He grabbed a bag and filled it with clothes so he could stay for a couple days. Charlotte left as he scrambled around. He was soon on his way to the store on his motorcycle. He ran in, grabbed the things you wanted, and headed straight to your house.

———-

           You were humming softly, eyes heavy. Charlotte still hadn’t come back yet, but she said an hour and it had only been about forty-five minutes. You rested on your right side, careful to not tweak anything. You heard the front door open and close. “Hey, Char, they’re showing The Grinch on HBO!” you said happily. You hummed as your eyes never left the screen. “Come watch it with me.”

           The couch dipped a bit. You looked up. Elias looked down at you with worried eyes. “Hey, princess,” he whispered.

           You smiled up at him. “Hey, ‘Lias. Did you get my texts?”

           “I, uh, I got ‘em, princess. I came to see you. I had to see if you were okay.” He had several bags at his feet. “Let me go put this stuff away. Would you like some ice cream?” The way your eyes twinkled and the smile that grew on your face made him smile. He felt worse though. He could have prevented all of this. He got up from the couch to go put everything away.

           “Hey, ‘Lias?” you called.

           “Yeah?”

           “Why did you make me leave?”

           You sounded heartbroken. Elias couldn’t find it in himself to look over at you. “I, uh-“

           “’Cause I liked that kiss. I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long, but you just sprung it on me. I would’ve kissed back.” The couch squeaked as you got up, grunting as you held your stomach. “I wanted to kiss you. Why didn’t you let me tell you that?”

           Elias looked at the floor, but looked up immediately when he saw you shuffling over. “You need to rest. Go sit back down.”

           “No.” You kept on your way slowly until you were right in front of him, your hands going for his. “No, I’m not going to. I’ll sit down when you kiss me and let me kiss back.”

           He shook his head. “You’re still off because of your medication.” He picked you up with ease, ignoring your protests to put you back on the couch. “If you stay here, I’ll kiss you when you’re a little more yourself, okay?”

           You smiled. “Promise?” You held your pinky out to him.

           He hooked his pinky around yours, whispering “Promise, princess.”

           You nodded triumphantly, going back to watch your movie. Elias went about getting bowls for ice cream, but when he looked over at the couch, you were passed out. He chuckled. He put everything away, going over to pick you up and carry you to bed. You snuggled against him, humming happily. You pulled yourself closer to him, your mouth against his neck. “Love you, ‘Lias,” you whispered.

           He smiled. “I love you, too, princess.” He carried you to bed, laying you down with a smile. “I’ll be in the living room, okay?”

           “No!” you whined, grabbing his hand. “Come lay with me.”

           He shook his head. “You might get mad in the morning.”

           “I’ll get mad now.” You smiled at him. “Please? Just until I fall asleep?”

           He caved, going to the other side to crawl in behind you. He curled around you, careful to where his arm lay as he snuggled up behind you. You hummed in approval, grabbing his other arm to use as a pillow. He curled it around you. “Is this okay?”

           You nodded. “More than anythin’ I could’a asked f’r,” you mumbled sleepily. “Thought you were jus’ gonna lay down. Wasn’t expectin’ snuggles.”

           “Do you want me to let go?” he asked, beard brushing against your arm as he kissed your shoulder.

           “No, you’re warm.” Your eyes slid shut. Elias smiled against your shoulder, relaxing. He felt tired, too, sleep coming to him not long after you.

———-

           You grinned at him when you woke the next morning. You had rolled over in your sleep and were now facing him. He was snoring softly, face pressed into the pillow, mouth slightly open. You wiggled your arm free to slide your finger down his nose. He snored loudly, pulling his head away. You giggled quietly, wincing when the movement made your cut twinge. He pulled you closer, mumbling something. You cupped his face, eyes moving down to his lips. Your teeth dug into your lower lip as you thought about kissing him. You didn’t have anything to lose. You leaned up as far as you could, pulling him closer slowly before pressing your lips to his softly. He hummed, tugging you closer as a smile formed on his lips.

           “G’morning,” he whispered against your mouth.

           “Morning,” you whispered back. “Thank you for coming over last night.” He frowned then, pulling away from you. You gripped his shirt to keep him still. “No, don’t. I know what’s going on in your head. You think too much, okay? None of this is your fault. I don’t blame you. The only person to blame is the guy that stabbed me.”

           “I-“

           “’Lias, don’t. I know that look. You’re over thinking, as per usual. Please. And if you’re going to blame yourself, then you have to blame me, too. I left. I didn’t say what I wanted to say. I could’ve stayed and made you listen, but I didn’t. So don’t you dare try and blame yourself unless you plan on blaming me too.”

           “You don’t understand. I didn’t want you to leave. I just said that because I thought it would be better for both of us and-“

           A kiss is what you silenced him with. He almost didn’t respond, but your lips felt too good to not move and mesh his own against. You pulled back to rest your forehead against his. “Be lazy with me today?”

           He smiled at that and nodded.

———-

           After a month of him taking care of you, you were fully healed. You went back to work full time, spending your weekends with Elias. He still had another two months off work while he worked on his new album with his band. You visited them often, catching up with them. You had always enjoyed talking to them. Sometimes Naomi would come with you, so she could catch up with them as well. Charlotte was too busy, and Becky was visiting Ireland for a few weeks. You had kind of unofficially moved in to Elias’ house while you were injured. You had a drawer of clothes at his house, you were there more than at your own place. It was nice having someone to come home to, someone that loved you and cared for you like he did.

           Cuddling was an almost constant for you two. Whenever both of you were home, you would cuddle, whether he was tucking you against his side, or you were lying on the couch on your side with him behind you. That one was your favorite. He would always press his face into your neck, pulling you back against him as tight as he could, heat radiating off of him. That’s how you currently were. You were in pajama short and a tank top, he was shirtless with plaid pajama pants. He had a habit of opening the window in the living room to let in cold air, so you would be forced to leech off his heat. You didn’t mind one bit.

           “Hey, I have a question?” he mumbled against your neck, kissing there softly. “You wanna move in? You practically live here already. It’d be nice to see you every night and morning, to wake up to your beautiful face, to hold you and kiss you whenever I want.”

           You rolled over. You were beaming at him, eyes bright with love and happiness. “I would like nothing better.”

           It was his turn to beam, pulling you closer to kiss you. You giggled against his mouth as his hands ghosted over your waist. He peppered your face, rolling so you were on top of him. You straddled his hips, a languid make-out session ensuing. You pressed your crotch down against him, moaning when his hips stuttered up towards you. He gripped your hips to grind against you. You could feel the wetness gathering between your legs, whimpering when he tugged your shorts down around your ass to squeeze and spank you. You sat up to toss your tank top, completely bare underneath. You set your hands on his chest to steady yourself as you ground down on him. Your breasts were pushed together. Elias’ tongue darted out to wet his lips before pulling his lower lip between his teeth. He let go of your hips to grab your breasts, kneading them and tugging on your nipples. You cried out, back arching.

           “Look at you,” he mumbled. “Wanna fuck you right here. Can I?”

           You nodded frantically. You stood up to shuck your shorts and underwear off, as did he. He was hard, cock pressed against his stomach and leaking pre-come. You straddled his thighs to take his cock in your hand, pumping him slowly, teasing him and making him moan.

           “Don’t tease, princess. Just fuck me, just make me yours.” He sounded so wanton, grabbing you to pull you back up. You covered over his hard cock, the tip pressed to your entrance. Your slick dripped down onto his cock as you shifted back and forth, teasing both of you with your motions. He thrust up suddenly filling you in one motion. You screamed, settling down onto him, hips fluttering as you pressed your hands flatter to his chest. “Oh, you’re so good to me, taking all of me like that. You feel so good all wrapped around me. So good, princess.”

           You ached with how full he made you feel. It was so good. You moved slowly, raising your hips to slam back down. He groaned loudly. He started thrusting up into you, large hands gripping so hard you knew you would bruise. You didn’t care. He let go of one hip to grab you by the neck, dragging you down for a kiss. It pushed you closer to the edge, clenching around him in excitement. His beard tickled your skin.

           “’M gonna make you come.” He continued thrusting up, making you bounce up and down. With every thrust, he hit your g-spot, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. “Come on, I know you can come for me, come on me, cover me, let me fill you.”

           His words threw you over the edge, your orgasm hitting you hard. You screamed his name, hips stuttering to a stop. You collapsed onto his chest, breathing hard, walls fluttering around his hard cock. He gripped your hips again, rolling up into you, panting and gasping until he came deep inside you, making you moan again. You were both breathing hard, him holding you to his sweaty chest. He ran his fingers through your hair, a kiss pressed to your forehead.

           “I think I’m gonna go get my guitar.”

           You looked up at him, raising an eyebrow at him. “What?”

           “So I can play your song for you.”

           You shook your head with a smile. “I think it would technically be our song.”

           He groaned. “Does that have to be our song?” He looked down at you, a small smile on his face.

           “Yes.”

           He grinned. “Okay. Now get off. I wanna grab my guitar.” He tried to shift you off him, but you wouldn’t budge, clinging to him.

           “Just a little longer,” you whispered.

           His smile widened. “Okay.”

           Your song could wait for a little bit, just so he could hold you for a little bit longer.


End file.
